


Screw

by Daegaer



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig really needs one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2011 Squee Fest _Book of Squee_.

"I desperately need a screw!" Schuldig yelled.

Crawford sighed and started unbuckling his belt. Schuldig waved his sunglasses at him in scornful annoyance.

"A _screw_. I was polishing them and a little screw fell out."

"Isn't that one of your chat-up lines?" Nagi asked. He put up an invisible barrier between them before Schuldig could tip his laptop off the table.

"I'll buy you a new pair," Crawford said consolingly.

"And now we have one of _your_ chat-up lines," Nagi muttered.

"I like _these_ ones," Schuldig whinged. He held them out sadly, as if hoping someone would suddenly demonstrate the psychic power of sunglasses repair.

"They were £1.99 and came from Primark," Crawford said.

"They suit me."

"Cheap and –"

"Shut _up_ , Nagi!" Crawford and Schuldig yelled.

"I still need a screw," Schuldig said after Nagi had sloped off, offended.

"We'll go to an optician's later," Crawford said, seeing it was the only way to avoid the foreseen headache caused by Schuldig's incessant whining in the near future.

"I want one _now_."

Resigned to his fate, Crawford took off his trousers.


End file.
